<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Beats Fear by NikAdair</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268448">Love Beats Fear</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikAdair/pseuds/NikAdair'>NikAdair</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You're My Forever Loves [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied BokuAkaKuroKen, Storm - Freeform, akaashi is scared of storms but the others don't know, bokuto would be there too but he's stuck at practice, kenma and kuroo are good at helping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:14:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikAdair/pseuds/NikAdair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To his credit, Akaashi had managed to stay awake for another twenty minutes before falling back asleep. The warmth of Kenma next to him made it hard to stay awake, and mixed with the slowly darkening sky, it was to be expected.</p><p>What wasn’t expected was the sound of the door slamming at the same time a loud clap of thunder shook the window. His eyes snapped open and he bolted up, looking between the window and the door. His heart was beating a mile a minute. Kenma groaned next time, and he looked down, having completely forgotten that he wasn’t alone in bed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You're My Forever Loves [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Beats Fear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day Four of AkaKen Week! Went with Storm for this one and it came out a lot better than I'd hoped.<br/>Also, I very much projected my own fear of storms onto Akaashi, but it gave me an excuse to have Kenma and Kuroo being the concerned boyfriends and helping him through it.<br/>This one takes place before they have their own apartment, and after 'Forever and Always' of my BokuAkaKuroKen series.<br/>Anyway, I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Akaashi woke up that morning, he could already tell the weather was not going to hold. Despite the sun streaming in through his windows, he could smell the rain on the wind. It whipped through the trees, whistling as it flew past. He walked over and leaned onto the sill, seeing the darkening clouds on the horizon. It was only a matter of time before the rain hit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was stirring behind him, and he turned, seeing Kenma sitting up, eyes still closed. “Kaashi,” he mumbled, hand reaching blindly at where Akaashi had been moments before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m over here Kenma,” he said, turning to lean against the wall while he looked at Kenma. Kenma squinted at him with one eye, rubbing sleep from the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you over there?” he said, his voice slowly waking up, even if he didn’t want to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi walked back to the bed, sitting on the edge, still looking outside. He felt Kenma lean his head on his back. “Just looking outside is all,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma nodded, jostling him a little. He yawned, tugging on the back of his shirt. “Go back to sleep, it’s too early to be awake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s after ten,” Akaashi said, letting Kenma pull back down on the bed despite his response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too early.” Akaashi rolled his eyes. He pulled Kenma into his side, and Kenma sidled up to him, tucking himself into his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you in a few hours, kitten,” he said, laughing a little at the groan that came from Kenma. He knew that his face was bright red, even if he couldn’t see it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remind me to hit Kuroo for rubbing off on you,” he mumbled, and Akaashi laughed again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-.-.-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To his credit, Akaashi had managed to stay awake for another twenty minutes before falling back asleep. The warmth of Kenma next to him made it hard to stay awake, and mixed with the slowly darkening sky, it was to be expected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What wasn’t expected was the sound of the door slamming at the same time a loud clap of thunder shook the window. His eyes snapped open and he bolted up, looking between the window and the door. His heart was beating a mile a minute. Kenma groaned next time, and he looked down, having completely forgotten that he wasn’t alone in bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kaashi! Kenma! Wake up! It’s after one!” Kuroo called from down the hall. There were footsteps coming towards his room, and as the door swung open, another clap of thunder rang through the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi stiffened a little, eyes darting to the window. He could see rain starting to fall, dark clouds killing any light that tried to break through. Kenma was pulling at his shirt, trying to get him to lay back down, but between Kuroo and storm, he was wide awake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Said boy was standing in the doorway, hands on his hips. “Why are you two still in bed? Or I guess, why are you still in bed, Akaashi?” Kuroo asked, looking at him with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t very well leave Kenma here alone when he looked so--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t get to finish his thought. Another clap of thunder struck, sounding much louder than before. His voice had died in his throat, wide eyes looking outside. It felt like there was a lump in his throat, and his chest felt tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Akaashi?” Kenma said, sounding very awake and very worried. It took everything in his to break his gaze from the window to look at him. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bit his lip. Somehow, in the months they’d been dating, he’d been able to hide the fact that he was scared of storms. Or, not storms. He loved the rain and the way lightning spider webbed across the sky. It was more that he was scared of thunder, and felt childish for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kaashi,” Kuroo said, walking over to the bed. He looked at him with wide, pleading eyes, unable to speak. He made a noise when the thunder happened again, his body moving on instinct.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi pulled his knees to his chest, gripping the blanket tightly. He closed his eyes tightly, taking deep breaths, trying to calm himself. He felt Kenma shift beside him, a hand resting on his knee, and felt the bed dip on the other side, another resting on his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Akaashi, you need to talk to us. What’s wrong?” Kuroo asked, voice low. The hand on his knee -- Kenma’s hand -- squeezed it a little, rubbing slow circles with his thumb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but nothing came out. His throat felt tight, and only grew tighter with the thunder. He could feel himself starting to shake and his breathing getting shallower, faster. He tried to breathe, to calm down, but he couldn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bed shifted again, and a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders. He felt a head rest on his shoulder, hair grazing the side of his face. “Kaashi, slow, deep breaths. In for four, out for eight,” Kenma murmured into his ear, his breath ghosting over his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi tried to do as told, forcing air into his lungs and breathing out in a slow, shaky stream. Kuroo coaxed his hand open, lacing their fingers together, rubbing circles into the back of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, keep going. Focus on my voice and Kuroo’s hand.” He took another breath, jumping with another clap of thunder. He heard Kuroo talking, explaining what was going to Bokuto (when he’d called, he didn’t know).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bokuto’s stuck at practice, but he’ll be here as soon as he can,” Kuroo said, his voice quiet. Akaashi nodded, tears pricking his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt stupid. Childish. There was absolutely no reason for him to be like this. It was just sound. It couldn’t hurt him. And yet here he was, sitting here panicking while Kuroo and Kenma tried to get him to calm down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hand reached up, cupping his cheek and swiping away tears he hadn’t known had started falling. “I know you’re beating yourself up, Kaashi,” Kenma said. “You shouldn’t be, everyone is scared of something. You just happen to be scared of storms.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He willed the tears to stop, not wanting to cry more. He took another deep breath, biting his lip hard. Anything to distract him from the pit he was falling into. Kuroo squeezed his hand, shaking it a little. “No one thinks any less of you, especially not us. We love all of you, your fears included.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you know we’ll always be here when things like this happen,” Kenma said, hugging him tighter. Akaashi nodded, slowly relaxing against Kenma. He released his lip, feeling it throb slightly from being bitten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he said, his voice small. Kuroo squeezed his hand again, and Kenma kissed his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to thank us, it’s why we’re here,” Kuroo said. Kenma nodded and Akaashi smiled a little. “There’s that smile I fell for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi laughed a little, shaking his head. “To be fair, Kuroo had fallen for that smile as soon as he laid eyes on it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo’s hand froze in his, and Akaashi opened an eye to look at him. His face was bright red and his eyes were wide. “Kenma, you weren’t supposed to tell him,” Kuroo whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone had to, and it wasn’t going to be you,” Kenma teased, leaning more on to Akaashi’s back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, at least I wasn’t having a gay panic the first time I saw him,” Kuroo countered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma gasped behind him, hiding his face in his shoulder. “Be glad I asked you out first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi laughed, cutting off their bickering. “I’m just glad you two are here, and that I get to have you in my life,” he said, knowing full well how cheesy it sounded. Not that he minded. The soft smile on Kuroo’s face and the sigh from Kenma were enough to justify it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you doing better?” Kenma asked, peeking up at him, his face still tinged pink. He nodded, taking a more solid breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I am. Thank you. Both of you,” he said, leaning his head against Kenma’s and squeezing Kuroo’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything for our owl,” Kuroo said, to which Akaashi rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to make a comment, but he froze when his stomach growled. His eyes widened and his face flushed, and Kuroo and Kenma both started laughing. “Stop it, I didn’t eat breakfast because a certain cat refused to get out of bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t go blaming this on me. You could’ve eaten without me,” Kenma leaning away (much to Akaashi’s disappointment).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then it’s a good thing that I brought food with me when I came here,” Kuroo said, smiling triumphantly. Both Akaashi and Kenma looked at him before looking at each other. “Hey now--” Kuroo started, not getting very far into his sentence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two bolted out of bed, running to the kitchen. They could hear Kuroo falling to the ground in an attempt to catch them, but they were far more focused on the prospect of food. Well, Akaashi was also focused on how thankful he was to have the Cats there to help him and how the storm didn't bother him anymore.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>